The Sweet Science
by RosieB
Summary: Sesshoumaru, a disgraced fighter, meets Kagome in an underground fighting ring. But who is betting on whom? AU serial for the Dokuga LJ comm's weekly contests.
1. Hook

A/N: Welcome to my new drabble/one-shot serial! Like _The Nightingale_, this story will be written for the LJ comm, dokuga_contest. Most of the updates will be 400 words or less, but I decided to kick off with a one-shot. This one tops out at 2214 words!

"The sweet science" is a phrase that refers to the sport of boxing. It was coined by a writer, Pierce Egan, in the 19th century and then popularized by journalist A.J. Liebling when he used it to title his book of boxing essays. This story isn't strictly about boxing though - it's about the newer sport that's alternately called street fighting, ultimate fighting or mixed martial art (MMA) fighting. MMA involves a variety of combat strategies - judo, karate, Brazilian jiu jitsu, etc. - but it has some core similarities to boxing. Mostly, that two competitors try to beat the tar out of each other in order to win. :) Anyway, I thought the title fit the story.

All the chapters will be named after a fighting/boxing term. A "hook" is a powerful close-range punch where the fighter lifts his elbow (thus creating a hook with his arm) and delivers a punch the side of his opponent's head or body. It's a surprisingly difficult punch to master, but when you can throw one effectively, you have a powerful weapon in your bare hands. I'll leave secondary meanings to your own imagination. ;)

Originally posted on July 1, 2010. I was floored by a wonderful welcome back - this won first place! :D

8888888888888888888888888888

**Hook**

The warehouse at the edge of the city already smelled of sweat. Sesshoumaru had almost forgotten how powerful the stench could be to his nose when he wasn't accustomed to it. Still, it was almost welcome. He had stayed away too long. And although he was already drawing a few furtive glances and outright stares, he knew that these people understood his situation. They welcomed him, in their own way.

These sorts of gatherings didn't exactly have a card table at the entrance full of name tags. He would have to make his own introduction or risk being seen as a coward for not stepping out as a first-timer. They would know he wasn't a cop, of course, but people engaged in illegal activities tended to distrust unknowns until it was clear that they were there for illegal activities as well.

He found the largest group of men in the place and headed over, smiling inwardly as others parted in front of him. The organizer was easy to spot, preening in the middle of the crowd. He was far more feminine looking than most of the males in the room, but Sesshoumaru knew from experience that no demon should be underestimated. This one could fight - he could see it in the way that he moved.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho," the organizer greeted him, pushing aside a few of his hangers-on. "I heard a rumor that you might show up. It's wonderful that you did."

Considering how many people he had told about his plans to attend this function - exactly zero - Sesshoumaru knew that the organizer was just trying to butter him up. He knew he was a rare commodity here, able to bring in big money. "You are Naraku?" he asked.

The demon gave him a small smile. "Naraku doesn't have the time to attend _all_ of his business functions," he said, tossing his long ponytail a bit. "I'm Byakuya. I manage most of these little events."

"Hn." He glanced toward the empty cage in the middle of the room. "And where is the actual 'event'?"

"Eager?" Byakuya smirked. "Good. We'll be starting soon enough. First-timers have to fight, you know."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "And is the second rule not to talk about fight club?" he asked flatly.

"Of course not. We want any interested parties to attend," Byakuya said. "We prefer some discretion about who you talk to, but that's more for your own safety. Cops are a pain in the ass."

The taiyoukai shrugged. He'd never had a problem with law enforcement - some youthful hell-raising aside, he'd been legitimate until the moment he had walked in this place.

Byakuya beckoned to him. "Alright, newbie. Follow me, and we'll find you a good slot." He ignored the glare he earned for the nickname and led Sesshoumaru to the large board set up several yards away from the octagonal, transportable cage. A red-eyed demoness sat behind it, taking numbers, cash and names with precise speed. Byakuya cut straight to the head of the lengthy line. "Kagura. I think you know my new friend. Mind finding a place for him?"

The female scowled, swiveling in her seat to write _Taisho (D-T) _beside _B. Shichinintai (H)_ in the ninth slot. "There. Now, fuck off."

"Don't pay attention to the attitude. That's downright civil for her," Byakuya said, rolling his eyes.

Sesshoumaru studied her, immediately seeing the slight swell of her cheek beneath her left eye. It was covered in a healthy dose of make-up, but he could recognize a fresh bruise. "The females fight as well?"

Kagura paused in her count of the stack of five-thousand yen notes in front of her. "In private only," she sneered before turning her back on them.

The look he gave Byakuya must have held some of the annoyance he felt - illegal fights were one thing, but an organization that beat its females was another. "It was taken care of," the organizer said swiftly, leading him away from the table. "Don't worry about it. The only fights we condone are in the ring. You should mingle. Place a few bets. Meet some of the other fighters. Or, perhaps, some of our biggest supporters." He gestured to a few of the women strutting about, but another glance at Sesshoumaru's face took the final bit of wind out of his sails. "Right. Well, I'm needed elsewhere. The fights will start soon. Try to enjoy yourself until then!"

He attempted one last grin before taking his abrupt exit, leaving Sesshoumaru in the middle of the warehouse floor. But the taiyoukai hardly had a moment to sneer at Byakuya's back before he was accosted once more.

"Tagged or not?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see a petite woman carrying a pocket-sized pad of paper full of indecipherable scribbles. "Tagged, of course," he answered irritably.

She frowned and flipped back a couple pages. "Oh," she sighed. "That's too bad. I really wanted to give you a chance."

He knew he should walk away, but it was difficult to let the apparent slight slide. "Excuse me?" he growled.

The woman looked up at him at last. "You're fighting Bankotsu, aren't you? Tagged demons _never_ win against him."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I was not aware that I could fight untagged," he muttered. "But I will not lose to a human either way."

"You can't change it now," she said, marking down something else in her notebook. "It affects the odds."

"It does not matter either way," he repeated. "Although I did not think any human would dare fight a demon that did not have his powers and strength sealed before a match."

"You don't think that a few of your human opponents in the legit world are itching to take you on with nothing to hold you back and make you two somewhat equal? Just to prove how big, strong and manly they are?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "It would be suicide. Tagging youkai is the only way humans are able to fight demons with any hope to win."

"Only the truly crazy or deeply stupid do it," she said. "Bankotsu is only crazy, but in a really good way. If you're wanting to bet on him, that is. Outside the cage, you don't want to mess with him or his brothers. But I don't bet on newbies unless they're really something special. If you don't know the rules though..."

Sesshoumaru scowled down at her. "Apprise me of them," he interrupted.

She smiled up at him. "I guess I could do that." She thrust her hand towards him. "My name's Kagome Takahashi, by the way."

He didn't move to return the gesture, although he started to mutter his name.

"Oh, I _know_," Kagome broke in. "I don't think anyone doesn't know who Sesshoumaru Taisho is, especially these last several months. Everyone was wondering if you'd come underground, although I'm surprised they let you. You're practically a sure thing. You have an amazing right hook. Not to mention you're one of the best grapplers I've ever seen."

"Thank you," he said stiffly.

"You should work on your kicks though," she added.

He grit his teeth together. "The _rules_."

"Right." She tucked the notepad into her back pocket and twirled her pen between her fingers. "No claws. No biting. No groin shots. No time limit, but keep moving. And even if your powers aren't sealed against a human opponent, you can't use your abilities. Strength only."

"Why do they not make the tags seal everything but demonic strength?" he asked.

"Oh, I think they enjoy the struggle of holding back your powers. You get kicked out if you release them though. And, of course, it kind of pisses off anyone that bet against you." She glanced at him, letting him know exactly what sort of punishment would be exacted upon those that upset the gamblers in the crowd.

"Hn. Anything else?"

"No killing your opponent."

He turned to snap at her but stopped when he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "That," he muttered, "was not intentional."

"I saw the match," Kagome answered. "I know it wasn't."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You seem to be the only one sure of that."

She shook her head, clucking her tongue in disgust. "It was the doctor's fault. He should have seen that Magatsuhi couldn't go on." She cocked her head. "Did they ask you to retire early? Or did you leave voluntarily?"

"I left before they could ask me to do so," he replied.

She spread her arms, gesturing towards the crowd of sweaty, rowdy males that were beginning to surround the ring. "But you couldn't really leave all this behind," she said with an easy smile, just as Byakuya's voice floated over the crowd, announcing the start of the fights. Kagome pulled the notebook from her pocket once again. "Hold that thought!"

"I had nothing to say," Sesshoumaru said as she scribbled across the page.

"I have to go put some money on you," she replied, not seeming to pay attention. "Keep a spot for me, okay?"

He agreed in spite of himself and soon, she was back at his side, clutching a slip of paper with his name on it next to a sizable bet as the first competitors stepped out of the crowd and onto the thin mat inside the octagon. She shuffled it into the short stack of betting slips. "Why are you in this place?" he asked.

Her eyes remained fixed on the two fighters - both humans - that were circling each other. "Why is any woman here?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the few other females in the room. Aside from Kagura, who was muttering to herself at the still-swarming table, every woman in the room was hanging off the arm of a man. They were spangled with sequins and encased in skirts small enough to be used as rubber bands and not paying attention to the fight at all. Kagome wasn't exactly demure in her deeply scooped halter top and tight jeans, but her muscles were tensed with the thrill of the fight, not the thrill of the trapping a man for the night. "Not for the same reason as you," he answered.

She cast him the quickest of glances and grinned. "Well, fighters are easier to read than the dogs or the ponies," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Easier?"

"Not an insult," Kagome said. "But I grew up in a family full of boxers. I know what a good fighter looks like, although I wasn't allowed to get into the ring myself. So instead, I started wagering with my brother."

"Have you considered the possibility that you have a gambling addiction?" Sesshoumaru muttered as one of the humans took the other to the floor. The crowd swelled with jeers for the one that had fallen.

"Not admitting the possibility means I have one, right?" She laughed. "Look, why do you think they let me in here? No woman gets in alone except for me. I'm wrong just often enough for it to be profitable for Naraku to allow it."

There was a cry from the ring, and Sesshoumaru looked back fast enough to see the human that had been forced to the ground lower his knee from his opponent's groin. "I thought that was not permitted."

"It's not," breathed Kagome. "Where is... ah, there's Kyokotsu."

The largest human Sesshoumaru had ever seen pushed through the crowd, pulled open the door to the cage and lifted the offending fighter by the collar of his bloodied shirt. The smaller man cried out - his strength diminishing to nothing as he was dragged out of the ring. The mob cheered and laughed until Kyokotsu disappeared through the doorway. "What will happen to him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"For a purposeful knee to the nuts?" Kagome shrugged. "Not much. But when it's Kyokotsu, 'not much' still means a world of hurt. If the guy has the guts to return though, I'm betting on him."

He stared. "Why?"

"He has guts, and he won't break a rule again," Kagome answered smoothly, whipping out her notebook yet again. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Still ready to trade in the professional octagon?"

"I do not have much choice now," Sesshoumaru said.

Seven more matches passed - all of them bouts between competitors of the same species. Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder about the choice of his opponent - one of the youkai present could have been a better match. When Byakuya announced a small break before the ninth fight, he turned to Kagome once again. She had been alternately writing notes and screaming for one fighter over another for the last hour and was beginning to sound a little hoarse. "Why am I fighting a human?" he asked.

"It's Bankotsu. He only fights demons these days," Kagome said, pushing a few, sweaty strands of hair back from her face. "The fights against other humans were over too fast for his liking, although he makes the occasional exception. Usually for his brothers. And you've already seen one of them, so you get the idea of his criteria." She pointed across the warehouse to where the hulking shadow of Kyokotsu now lingered.

"Bankotsu Shichinintai! Sesshoumaru Taisho!" called Byakuya. "One minute!"

Sesshoumaru glanced around for his opponent. "Over there," said Kagome softly, drawing his attention to entirely average-looking man at the other end of the ring. "Don't be fooled by his size. He's stronger than Kyokotsu."

"Impossible," scoffed the taiyoukai.

"But true," she countered. "He's overconfident though. I'd use that, if I were you."

He was becoming annoyed with the woman again. "I have been doing this for many years," he said before stepping into the cage to allow one of the humans - a short man with a disfigured mouth that stretched almost from ear to ear - to slap a tag on him. The sharp, familiar bite of pain that accompanied the sealing of his powers came back to him, alerting him to the impending fight. His adrenaline began to flow, and the crowd's calls faded to white noise as he stepped to the center of the octagon.

Bankotsu appeared calm, wearing the tiniest of smirks on his face as they shook hands. "Sure you don't need baby powder for that delicate skin of yours?" he asked, soft enough to be menacing.

Sesshoumaru scowled. Talcum or baby powder was used by professionals to prevent the stink of sweaty hands from transferring to the leather gloves they wore. Here, underground, there were no gloves at all. It had been a _very_ long time since anyone had implied the dog demon was going soft. "Your blood will do just fine," he answered coolly.

When he received a laugh in return, the taiyoukai inwardly sighed. Bankotsu wasn't suicidal - he was psychotic. And when Byakuya called the start of the fight, it didn't lift his spirits to see the human fall into a flawless stance. He wasn't a common street brawler - he was trained. Very well trained, Sesshoumaru amended as they began their slow dance around each other.

Bankotsu suddenly dove in, sending a fist towards Sesshoumaru's ribs. The taiyoukai felt the force of the blow as he redirected it away from his body and startled when his counterattack landed in nothing but air. The human was already three steps away, grinning and readying a new attack.

Sesshoumaru straightened up and rolled his shoulders, sharpening his focus on the quick bastard across from him. Dimly, he was aware that the crowd was calling for blood - the match had already taken longer than the first one he'd witnessed. In the professional circuit, the taiyoukai had been famous for his fluidity and grace - the way he could wrap an opponent in his clutches and force him into submission like a viper - but this mob needed something rougher and more violent.

Bankotsu heard their call - he burst towards him, forcing Sesshoumaru to bring up both hands to block a vicious round kick aimed for his kidneys. His ability to recoil rivaled most demons, even without their powers sealed. The human landed on both feet and threw an elbow across Sesshoumaru's uncovered flank and caught him across the jaw.

The taiyoukai stumbled. The blow was illegal in professional bouts for a reason - he could feel blood trickling down his throat from where his skin had split open. Somewhere behind him, he heard a woman scream out his name in annoyance.

He regained his footing, his powers boiling in anger behind the tag he wore on his chest. Bankotsu was still smirking, drawing out the match by not taking advantage of Sesshoumaru's temporary daze. He would pay for that, the dog demon decided. Pulling himself up to his full height, Sesshoumaru rocked back as far as he dared on his heels. The trap was obvious, but if Kagome was right, Bankotsu wouldn't be able to resist.

Sure enough, the human darted forward again, clearly intent on taking the taiyoukai to the mat. But Sesshoumaru was just as quick as his opponent - he was moving before Bankotsu could plow into him, bringing down his fists on the human's spine. It took only one muffled cry from his opponent to silence the crowd.

Sesshoumaru didn't smirk. He didn't draw it out. He caught a couple of weakened punches to the ribs as he drove Bankotsu to the cage wall, using his greater mass and stability to corner the human as he landed his own hooks around the slower defensive moves. "I don't tap out," coughed his opponent as he drew Sesshoumaru into a clinch in an attempt to stop the blows.

The taiyoukai allowed him to drag them to the ground. The crowd was screaming again, predicting what was going to happen. The hit to Bankotsu's spine had been devastating, but he would recover soon enough. Sesshoumaru braced his knees against the mat, stopping with his body upright as the human tried to grapple him to the ground. "You won't tonight either," he growled in Bankotsu's ear as his arm snapped around the back of his neck.

Bankotsu barely registered what was happening before Sesshoumaru brought his wrist up to lock with his free hand. The guillotine choke was aptly named - the human slumped down in seconds, unconscious.

The cage door opened, and Sesshoumaru could hear the audience again, yelling in shock and approval. Byakuya came inside to announce his win by submission with a smile that hid none of his anger. He had actually expected the taiyoukai to lose.

Sesshoumaru pushed past the few trying to get in to check on his human opponent and found Kagome at the forefront of those that wanted to scream insults at him or slap him on the back. She was beaming. "Looks like you were a good bet!" she shouted over the din.

"I suppose," he murmured, touching his jaw. Blood was still flowing.

"Should be healed by next week," she said, tilting her head to inspect it more closely than strictly necessary. "_So_, I'll see you then."

He nodded, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

8888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And don't worry. The muse rebelled against my plan of what to write _first_, but _Beside You in Time _and the *other* new story, _The Tinderbox_, are still being worked on every day. No promises on an exact date, but they're coming. I promise. :)


	2. Down and Out

A/N: For the 'Towel' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on July 5, 2010. This won second place! :D

888888888888888888888

**Down and Out**

Sesshoumaru sat down at his tiny kitchen table in his towel, under the yellow light, and studied the bills stacked beside the envelope that contained his winnings. He had given up the spacious penthouse and the luxuries that had come along with legal prize fighting, but those indulgences had followed him to this place - an apartment so small that the entire thing could have fit into his penthouse's guest bathroom. Fighting illegally would sustain his form, and the cash would sustain this meager life, but this was only _temporary_. He needed a plan to get back on top - and a decent amount of money to fund it.

The light above the table flickered and died, leaving him in darkness. He scowled and put aside an extra note aside for a new bulb.

The girl he had met that night - Kagome, he remembered - had money. More importantly, she took risks with it, _and_ she believed in him. It was a step down from the corporate sponsors that used to court him, but it could serve as a beginning. He was, after all, a very good bet.

Kagome Takahashi, he decided, was about to make a new friend.


	3. Split Decision

A/N: For the 'Tough' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less.

After the next chapter, I should get on a fairly regular schedule. LoL. It's just been crazy with computer issues and RL lately.

Originally posted on July 12, 2010. This won second place!

8888888888888888888888888

**Split Decision**

It took all of Sesshoumaru's patience not to look up Kagome in the directory and find her before the next fight. The wives of the patrons in his professional years were always happy to cozy up to him during those tedious, celebratory dinners that their husbands threw for his biggest wins. He was never warm or conversational, but they seemed to find his silence charming and mysterious, and he always knew that they would have provided him with financial backing (among other things) if he had just asked. But, somehow, he didn't think such maneuvers would be effective with Kagome. She was a bit odd, perhaps, but not silly and flirtatious. She wouldn't be convinced to cut a check by his mere presence.

That didn't stop him from arriving early to the warehouse that Friday evening. Kagome was, as expected, hovering in front of Kagura's table and making bets as the fighters came in to be matched to their opponents. He could hear the pattering of her heart each time she put down money.

"Going to try it without sealing your powers this week?" she asked as soon as he came into her view. "Or are you going to live on the wild side again, tough guy?"

He shook his head - professionals fought with their strength alone, and he would prove his ability had not diminished. "I want a challenge. Another demon," he told Kagura, who rolled her eyes in return.

Kagome watched as the demoness wrote down his name on the board. "You're going to lose one day like that."

"I will not."

"Hmm. The usual bet, Kagura. On the _other_ guy." She grinned as Sesshoumaru's brow creased. "I'm not that easy to convince. I don't play favorites."

He lifted his chin. "You will."

"I almost hope so," she laughed.

8888888888888888888888888


	4. Weigh In

A/N: For the 'Slip' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 100 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on July 12, 2010. This won second place! :D

A 'weigh-in' (or 'weight-in') is the ceremony before a fight, where fighters are weighed to make sure they're still within the weight class that they're scheduled to fight. Usually also where the competitors size each other up for the press's benefit.

88888888888888888888

**Weigh-In**

He watched her tear up her betting slips, including the one with his name. "Should I have lost so that you could win?"

"You wouldn't do that," she laughed.

"No, I would not," he agreed. "But I am sorry that you did not do well tonight."

"One of us did," Kagome said, walking out with him.

He saw the opening. "Then, it will be my treat," he said. "Coffee. I mean, if you wish."

Kagome smiled brilliantly, and Sesshoumaru told himself that the pleasant squeeze of his heart was for the _financial_ opportunity she presented. "I would love to," she answered.

88888888888888888888


	5. Bout

A/N: For the 'Triple' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on July 26, 2010.

8888888888888888888888

**Bout**

Sesshoumaru paid for the drinks and sat down at the corner table Kagome had already claimed. "This will keep you awake all night," he warned, sliding the triple espresso shot latte towards her.

"That's the point," Kagome replied, accepting the warm cup with a smile. "I can never sleep after watching the fights. With some caffeine, I can get some work done though."

"What is your job?"

She studied him for a moment. "I work with computers. Nothing interesting, but it pays the bills," she said and leaned towards him. "Enough to cover my gambling debts, if that's what you're wondering."

Sesshoumaru drew himself up straight. "That was not my question."

Kagome smiled again and rolled her cup between her hands. "Well, you don't seem like the sort of guy that asks girls out very often. Especially not when you don't know them very well. Not for just talking, anyway." Her eyes glittered with amusement. "You probably don't have to ask at all."

The compulsion to tell the truth to this woman was almost overwhelming, and he decided not to fight it entirely. Besides, she would be more likely to finance his return to the professional fighting world if he were honest. Or at least vague. "Things change," he murmured.

"Your bank statement has, I'm sure," she said. "Which would only be a problem if you looked like Donald Trump. Since you don't, I'm assuming you want something else. What is it?"

His carefully planned speech crumbled in an instant. He felt like she knew what he was about to say, and she would deny him. "I only wanted coffee," he said, "with someone who doesn't believe I'm a murderer."

Her expression softened. "My father died from an aneurysm," she said suddenly. "Too much long-term head trauma. It happened years after he had stopped boxing. Maybe you're lucky that you were forced out. Maybe you should stop altogether."

"What else could I do?" he asked.

"Anything. That's the point," Kagome replied. "The past shouldn't dictate your life."

"I'll think about it," he lied.

She gave him another look that would make a lesser man believe that she could read minds, but it passed in an instant. Soon, she was babbling about the fights, her life, her job and everything else.

This might take some time, he decided as he settled in to listen to her. He was oddly comfortable with the idea.

8888888888888888888888


	6. Corner Man

A/N: For the 'List' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on August 2, 2010.

A 'corner man' is the guy that waits outside of the ring (at the corner in boxing) and advises a fighter, gives him water and stops any bleeding between rounds. Also called the fighter's 'second', the corner man also can be the one to throw in the towel, usually for the sake of the fighter's health.

88888888888888888888888

**Corner Man**

They stood on the sidewalk outside of the cafe, and Sesshoumaru wondered why she had fallen silent, after the many, vibrant stories she had told him over coffee. "Do you require company on your way home?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll grab a taxi," she replied.

"You seem apprehensive."

She drew her jacket close to her throat, although there wasn't much of a chill. "I guess that you're just not what I expected from the great and terrible Sesshoumaru Taisho," she said. "If I'm _apprehensive_, it's for your sake."

He frowned. "That is unnecessary."

"Remember that these underground fights are illegal," she said, drawing out her omnipresent notebook.

"You should not keep those lists, then," he said.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's just the way I work. But if we ever get raided? I'm not the one the lawyers would serve up as an example to others in a trial. Even if you wanted to, you'd never be able to go back to the pros after that."

"I would not fall so easily."

Kagome nodded, tucking the notebook back into her pocket. "I admire your courage, Sesshoumaru," she said. "But _no one_ plays by the rules outside of the ring."

88888888888888888888888


	7. Journeyman

A/N: For the 'Driven' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on August 9, 2010. This won third place! :)

A 'journeyman' is a good fighter, but hasn't had the success to make him popular. He steps in when other fighters have to cancel, to pad a successful fighter's record or to give newbie fighters a good opponent to help their reputations. Journeyman live itinerant lives, going where they're needed.

888888888888888888888888

**Journeyman**

Despite the ache in his shoulders from the previous night's fight, Sesshoumaru had forced himself to rise early and get to the seedy, little gym at the end of the block. It wasn't the finely tuned studio that he had once practiced in, but it had punching bags, a nearly complete set of free weights, and patrons that kept their noses in their own business. With one exception.

"I am not here to make conversation," Sesshoumaru warned as he taped up his knuckles.

"That's cool," Koga said, smirking. "I just want to tell you that the location has changed for tonight's fights."

The taiyoukai glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What happened?"

The wolf lifted a newspaper, opened to the second page, to eye-level. "Some idiot overdosed a block from the warehouse."

"That must happen frequently in that part of town."

"Not to someone that matters. Not with rolls of bills in his pocket and beat to hell and back," said Koga.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "It was someone who was at the fights."

"One of those human, rich kids," affirmed the wolf with a nod. "Must've thought he'd celebrate his winnings by getting high. Cops and journalists are everywhere. Obviously." He shook the paper again.

The taiyoukai took a deep breath and thought of Kagome's warnings, just as he had been doing all week. She was right - this was dangerous. A death connected to the fights only created greater risk.

Still, she had been there again last night, cheering and making bets with that familiar flush in her cheeks. In those moments, she wouldn't have warned him away. He recognized that compulsion. He felt it when he stepped into the ring - he was driven to it, despite every peril.

"Where do I have to go?" Sesshoumaru asked.

888888888888888888888888


	8. Sucker Punch

A/N: For the 'Parallel' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - this one was for the one-shot contest. It totals at 1403 words.

Originally posted on August 12, 2010. It won third place (yay!), but I delayed in posting it because it still needed some edits. I guess I wasn't done saying all that I wanted to, lol.

88888888888888888888888

**Sucker Punch**

"So, they're in a clinch thirty seconds into the fight. Both are bleeding already, and the end of the round is _whole minutes_ away." Kagome paused and took a deep draft of her beer. "I always thought clinches looked funny. Two guys all cuddly and close, with their arms around each other's necks?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru leaned forward and swept her drink away from her hands. "It's a tactical position used to hold an opponent in place to deliver close-range strikes. It is not _cuddly_."

Kagome smiled and took back her beer. "And I'm not drunk," she said with a laugh. "Just making a point. It's very Greco-Roman, if you think about it."

"The story," reminded Sesshoumaru with measured annoyance in his voice.

"Right." She swiveled on her bar stool and brought her hands up, curling them into a pantomimed clinch. "So, there they are, practically leaning on each other, already tired as hell. All of a sudden, the human rushes the demon, forcing him against the cage wall. The demon wraps his legs around the guy - _so_ Greco-Roman! - and tries to take the human to the ground."

Sesshoumaru looked unimpressed. "I would imagine he was successful."

Kagome poked him in the shoulder. "It's a good thing you don't gamble!" she crowed. "The demon got him to the ground, alright. But not before the human forced his elbow beneath the youkai's chin and forced his head back. Not tucking your chin and landing on the ground with the back of your head? Lights out!"

A trill of amusement went down her spine as he scowled at her. "You were rooting for the human, I take it?"

"I bet on him," she clarified. "And I walked away with _such_ a haul."

"Was it the money or the fight that puts this fight on top of your list of 'best ever'?" he asked.

She drained the last of her drink. "Both," she admitted. "I'm just pointing out that it's fun to watch David beat Goliath."

"Are you suggesting that I allow some parallel to David win in a match against me?" Sesshoumaru muttered with a frown.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm saying that you should be expecting everyone to be cheering for you," she said.

He sniffed. "I don't expect that."

"And," she continued, "I'm saying that you never really know who is David and who is Goliath. Not until you get into the ring."

She reached out and touched the blueberry-colored bruise that was still forming around the taiyoukai's eye. The bleeding on his brow had stopped, but his lid would swell shut before it got better. "They should get better seals for demonic powers," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru brushed her hand away, although she thought that his fingers lingered on hers for a millisecond longer than necessary as he did so. "My regenerative abilities are impressive. This is the only way to make the fight equal," he said.

"Well, you should be able to heal as fast as your body lets you after they take off the seal, then," Kagome replied. "You shouldn't have to let your injuries remain. Especially if someone hits you _after_ the fight is over."

He turned his good eye on her - bright, golden and unmarred by bruised flesh. "What would be the point of that?" he asked.

Kagome laughed softly as she slid off of her seat. "You have a strange sense of honor, Sesshoumaru."

"You're leaving?"

"I think they're going to kick us out, soon enough," she said, pointing to the clock above the bar. Last call had been awhile ago. "And I have to get _some_ work done before this weekend is over." She tucked a few bills - enough to cover both her and Sesshoumaru's drinks - under her half-empty beer bottle. "My treat this time. You racked up the cash for me tonight."

He shrugged. "It would be easier to bear if that vermin had not decided to throw an extra punch after I defeated him."

"Getting sucker punched isn't really something to be ashamed of," Kagome said, glancing at his injury again. "I don't think he's going to be invited back."

"_That_ is the shame," said Sesshoumaru. "I would have relished the chance to fight him again."

"I'm sure," she said with a small smile. When he didn't move, she tugged at his sleeve. "Well, come on, great-and-powerful Taisho. It's late."

"Taisho?"

Kagome turned to the table closest to them, where a man with three inches and seventy pounds on Sesshoumaru was slowly and unsteadily getting to his feet. "Sesshoumaru Taisho?" he sneered again, slurring the S's. "The fighter?"

She felt the the taiyoukai go still behind her; she heard the soft sigh that escaped him. "Friend of yours?" she whispered.

"No," he murmured, "but this is not the first time this has happened. Move away, Kagome."

The barrel-chested drunk took a step towards them, and she was inclined to do as Sesshoumaru had asked. The stranger didn't seem to notice. "You lost me a lot of money, Taisho!" he bellowed, making the entire bar go quiet. "Magatsuhi should have won that fight!"

"You're blaming me for your poor bet?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cool that Kagome would have marveled at, had the drunk been a little less threatening. His size and intoxicated state seemed to rattle the building.

"He was my fighter! A man could depend on Magatsuhi to win," the man snarled. "And you _murdered _him!"

It was over before Kagome even knew it had begun - she shouldn't have been even mildly concerned for Sesshoumaru's sake. The drunk's wild, swinging punch hadn't even touched the dog demon before he was sent flying into the table that held a graveyard of empty bottles. The wood bent and broke under the man's weight, and he groaned before slipping into unconsciousness, although Kagome wasn't sure if that was from Sesshoumaru's counter-attack or the booze.

"You should leave," Sesshoumaru sighed. "You don't want to be connected to this."

"And you?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

"I will answer the police's questions," he replied, nodding to where cowering bartender was whispering into a cellphone. "I'm accustomed to it."

Kagome hesitated only a moment before she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Alright," she whispered before stepping around the remnants of the table and heading towards the door.

She made it out just as the sound of sirens rose in the distance. Sprinting across the street, she tucked herself into the dark doorway of a closed shop until she saw two patrol cars roll up to the bar, their lights still flashing. When the officers got out, their hands on the batons at their sides, she let out a breath.

She knew exactly who she should talk to.

88888888888888888888888

"Miroku!"

The man in blue stopped on the stone steps and turned to look at her. "Kagome?" he asked. Frowning, he descended the steps and stopped in front of her. "What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be around 'til Monday. Is something wrong?"

She frowned up at the police station. "Sesshoumaru Taisho got taken in for a bar brawl about an hour ago. He broke a guy's jaw. I need you to get him out."

He sighed. "I can't do that, Kagome."

"You _can_," she insisted. "Please? It was hard enough to avoid the patrol that showed up at the bar..."

"You were _there_?" he interrupted.

She sent him a glare. "No, I'm psychic about when people get arrested in this town," she muttered. "Point is, I can't have him locked up. You know they'll throw the book at him if he gets in front of a judge because of his past. But I kind of need him." She shook his arm. "When have I ever asked you to do something for me?"

"Pretty much every day since we became partners," Miroku muttered.

Kagome nodded cheerfully. "Right. And this is what we're supposed to do for each other," she said before turning earnest again. "Come on. It's for my case."

He sighed again, looking more and more weary with every second. "I'll clear it with the captain," he said. "But this isn't out of the goodness of my heart, Detective Higurashi. I expect a favor or two in return."

Her smile was a little too brilliant, but she couldn't seem to hold it back. "Send him out here. I'll take him home."

"Yeah," Miroku muttered. "That's what I'm afraid of."

88888888888888888888888

A/N: The fight Kagome describes at the beginning is roughly what happened at UFC 116, between Gerald Harris (who won with the vicious and amazing move) and Dave Branch. It's on YouTube, but be warned, the announcer is *terrible*. Still an awesome KO though.


	9. Feint

A/N: For the 'Perfect' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 100 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on August 16, 2010.

A 'feint' is faking a punch to get your opponent to move defensively, opening them up to your real attack. A personal favorite of mine. :)

88888888888888888888888

**Feint**

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru emerge from the police station, rubbing where the handcuffs had chaffed.

"Are you being charged?" she asked when he reached her.

"Apparently not," he replied, sounding bemused. "Why are you here?"

She hesitated. "Had to make sure you got out alright. You need to keep up with that perfect record of yours," she said, smiling as guilt squeezed her heart. She valued the sense of safety that Sesshoumaru gave her in this dark world of undercover work, and he wouldn't look favorably upon her lies, however necessary. He had honor.

She wished that she had it, too.

88888888888888888888888


	10. Boxer's Handshake

A/N: For the 'Early' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on August 23, 2010.

A "boxer's handshake" is the little bump of gloves that opponents do right before starting a fight, given that they're prevented from a real handshake by the bulky gloves. And sometimes, I suspect, by the lack of desire for anything more cordial before beating up on each other. ;)

8888888888888888888888

**Boxer's Handshake**

The gray of early morning had touched the horizon by the time Sesshoumaru finally crawled into bed. The thin mattress allowed every lump and spring to prod at his body, but he could only be thankful that it wasn't a cot in a jail cell. He wondered again if someone had pulled the right strings - it was the only explanation for his quick release. But who would have bothered?

Maybe Kagome, he mused. She seemed to be the only one in the city that cared about what happened to him outside the ring, although he didn't know much about her at all. She hadn't even allowed him to walk her home. (Sesshoumaru pessimistically imagined a boyfriend - or a husband - waiting for her to return after a night out, unaware that she had gained and lost a small fortune.)

The phone rang, startling him, and he snatched at it. "What?"

"Oh, good. You _are _out of jail, then," said a smooth, dark voice.

He scowled at the receiver. "Who is this?"

There was a light chuckle. "You should know your benefactor, Sesshoumaru. I'm Naraku," the man on the other end said. "I think it's time we got better acquainted."

8888888888888888888888


	11. Weaving

A/N: For the 'Tame' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on August 30, 2010. It won second place! :D

'Weaving' is a tactic to avoid getting hit - you 'weave' out of the way, usually by going down low and stepping away to avoid the strike and (you hope) to set a counter-attack of your own.

888888888888888888888

**Weaving**

"This is all pretty tame stuff," muttered Miroku as he read. Flipping to the last page, he let out a low whistle. "Except for your budget."

Kagome reached across their desks and pulled her latest report from his hands. "You know that there's not just money coming _out_. I place good bets," she said.

"And a lot of them, too," he noted.

"Don't start. The department's psychologist is already snooping around, making sure I don't have any freak-outs," she said, rubbing at her temples.

Miroku shrugged. "Your father died because of his boxing career. You can't be surprised that people are worried about how you're handling this assignment."

"An assignment that was _offered_ to me and which I accepted," Kagome said. "You should know by now that I'll be fine."

"Yeah," he answered, not sounding convinced at all, "but I just hope that you realize that these guys won't stop fighting. Even if we pull this off flawlessly, the ones that don't get any time will start up again somewhere else."

"I don't expect anything less," she said. "Some of them are just brutes that like to hit things, but others are amazing. I stand there, and I remember why my father loved it so much, you know? He said there was art in its science."

Her partner nodded. "I think a lot of these guys share that view." His eyes flickered down to her report. "Like Sesshoumaru Taisho. He'll never stop."

"He shouldn't. He's beautiful at it." She paused, clearing her throat. "And he's the key to the whole thing. If I stick with him, I'll find what we need to arrest Naraku."

She plastered a look of anticipation on her face and bent back over her work, but she saw Miroku's concern linger in his eyes for hours afterward.

888888888888888888888


	12. Trip

A/N: For the 'Palm' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on September 6, 2010. It tied for third place! :)

A 'trip' is exactly what it sounds like - when one fighter trips another to take them to the ground. It's startling and not fun, and it usually means you've let your opponent come too close.

888888888888888888888888

**Trip**

"So, I've been thinking about what you owe me," Miroku said as he stood up to slip on his jacket.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked slowly.

"I got your boyfriend out of the tank," he said, grinning.

"Sesshoumaru isn't my boyfriend," Kagome muttered. "But, fine. What do you want? An extra doughnut when I go on a coffee run tomorrow morning?"

Miroku scoffed lightly. "Let's not give in to such stereotypes, Kagome!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "Besides, this was a pretty big favor. I'm thinking more along the lines of, say, getting the number of that gorgeous friend of yours?"

Kagome shut down her computer and swept away the trash she had accumulated during their shift. "Sango isn't interested. I think she made that abundantly clear last time you met. That palm print on your face didn't fade for a week!" she said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah," he murmured, his eyes losing focus as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "That's a woman that knows what she's about." He gave her a wink. "I guess I have a thing for attracting those types."

She laughed again. "Enough with the flattery. You're not getting her number," said Kagome. "You want to talk about big favors? How about that girl at the station's Christmas party? What do you think she would have done if I hadn't talked to her out of it?"

"How was I supposed to know that she was here to bail out her boyfriend?" Miroku asked with a shrug.

"Your neighbor?"

"A misunderstanding."

"That witness last week?"

Miroku opened his mouth and paused. "Well, she wasn't a _suspect_," he said at last.

Kagome smirked. "Until you stop asking women to bear your children, I'm so _very_ in the clear."

"Are you, Detective Higurashi?"

"Captain," Kagome turned and greeted the older woman with a nervous smile. Kaede could have the kindness of a mother, but none of her detectives were fooled by her soft words for long. She'd lost an eye in the line of duty, after all - she didn't put up with whining or weakness.

"You were leaving?" asked Kaede.

Kagome bit her lip. "No?"

The old woman nodded. "Good, because something interesting turned up on the phone tap we have on Naraku," she said, handing over a folder. "It seems like Sesshoumaru Taisho is about to enter his inner circle."

888888888888888888888888


	13. Offense

A/N: For the 'Wall' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on September 13, 2010. It won first place!

8888888888888888888

**Offense**

Kagome walked home from the station two hours after her shift ended. The captain's orders to her were simple - follow Sesshoumaru Taisho to his meeting with Naraku. Don't interfere.

There wasn't enough evidence to do anything else. The police would have to play a waiting game, trying to find a moment where Naraku made a mistake. Until then, they could only watch as men and women - both human and demon - were swept into his web. Some of them turned up dead, and some were drawn in further and further, until they were just as dirty as Naraku. The lucky ones were in jail, forced to take the fall for their boss when something went wrong.

Kagome bit her lip as her hand fell to the sidearm hidden under her jacket. She shouldn't be carrying it - Japanese gun laws were so strict that simple possession was the mark of a cop. Still, she couldn't help herself. She had invested so much into this investigation, but she would give it up to save someone else from Naraku's trap.

Maybe she'd come to her senses before she ever faced Naraku. The Blue Wall of Silence would never protect her for the cold-blooded - even deserved - murder of the demon crime boss.

"It's not just for Sesshoumaru," she murmured to herself. "It would be for all of us."

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the contemptuous glances from the other pedestrians. Only her world-weary sigh made them rethink making any nasty comments. Kagome turned and headed back towards the station with a sigh, determined on returning her firearm to its locker.

She would have to trust herself, the captain and the department. She would have to trust Sesshoumaru. He would _never_ give in to Naraku. Neither would she.

8888888888888888888

A/N: The Blue Wall of Silence is the code between police officers where they remain silent when one of their own engages in misconduct, errors on the job or even a crime.


	14. Cheat

A/N: That's right - TWO new chapters. Mostly because I'm a dork and didn't realize I was still one behind with the updates, lol.

For the 'Scam' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less.

Originally posted on September 20, 2010. It won third place! :D

"Cheat" isn't a technical term used by professional fight organizations, but you'll hear it a lot in certain fighting systems. Self-defense classes are a bit different from formal MMA organizations that hold matches. Self-defense classes are for fighting on the street with no rules, except one - "Cheat!"

8888888888888888888

**Cheat**

"Our ritual after-fight coffee _before_ the fight?" Kagome asked, sliding into the booth across from him. "What's up?"

"I have a meeting afterward," said Sesshoumaru.

She smiled. "So, you didn't want me to feel abandoned? That's kind of sweet."

The taiyoukai arched an eyebrow. "Not precisely," he answered. "I wanted to know any useful information you had about Naraku."

He didn't miss the way Kagome's fingers clutched at the edge of the table or the way her smiled strained. "I've never actually met him," she said. "Just a couple of glimpses at the bigger fights. I know that it's unwise to cross him. He's a criminal, Sesshoumaru."

"So are we," replied the demon. "And my meeting is with him. While it's normally prudent to know something about who you are dealing with, it is particularly true when that person lacks respect for the law."

Kagome sighed heavily. "From the moment you walk through the door, he'll be trying to scam you out of something. Don't let him. _Please_."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "I am not taken in so easily by tricks and deceit," he said.

She broke her gaze away from his. "With some people, it's possible that you'd never even know."

8888888888888888888


	15. Bear Hug

A/N: For the 'Tremor' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less. Originally posted on October 4, 2010.

This fic won third place in the AU/AR category over at Feudal Association! Thanks, guys!

A 'bear hug' is when an attacker throws his arms around a person. There are several types of bear hugs, but none of them are particularly dangerous for the person getting attacked, because the attacker has his hands busy with the hug. However, it is often the prelude to something far more dangerous like getting carried to another location or for yet another person to come up to hit the person attacked. So although not serious in and of itself, it is an attack to be defended.

888888888888888888888888

**Bear Hug**

"Quite the crowd tonight," Kagome observed, pulling her hair up and away from her neck as they found a spot in the packed room. "Nervous?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "This hardly compares to my smallest audience from my professional days," he replied.

"True enough." She glanced around - one of Naraku's thugs seemed to perch like a vulture at every column, corner and crevice. It could only mean that he was already here. He'd come early to see the fights before meeting his newest cash cow - Sesshoumaru.

The betting slips suddenly turned damp in her sweat-slicked hands. "Guess it's a good thing I bet on you!" she said, hastily tucking them into her pocket.

He bent to look at her fully in the face, sniffing delicately. "Why are _you_ anxious?"

"I don't want you to meet Naraku," she said. It was a true enough statement. "Besides, it _is_ a large crowd. For me, at least. I'm glad that I don't have to go up in front of all of these people. I have stage fright." Again, a truth - memories of presenting her projects and papers in front of a class of judging schoolmates had haunted her long past their prime. "I don't imagine you ever suffered through that."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is a moment of power," he murmured. "Everyone's attention is upon you, and if you are adept, you can wield that attention like a weapon. You may do what you wish. You may ask what you wish. You have lordship over them."

"And you are _adept_, as you put it," she said.

He turned his golden eyes to her. "Anyone can be so, if they possess the will," he said. "And a truly gifted individual can even make the audience feel powerful in turn."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, he can."

888888888888888888888888

A/N: Don't worry, guys. A one-shot is coming next. And soon. ;)


	16. Below the Belt

A/N: For the 'Make Believe' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - this one was for the one-shot contest. It totals at 1356 words. Originally posted on October 7, 2010. It won third place! :D

I'm sure everyone knows this, but 'below the belt' is a saying for something done that's plainly unfair. It originated in sports like boxing, where hitting below the waistline isn't allowed at all. In MMA, it's permitted with some restrictions. On the street, it's encouraged.

88888888888888888888888

**Below the Belt**

By the end of the night's events, two fighters had broken bones, one had lost a tooth, and Sesshoumaru's opponent had dislocated a shoulder. "He would not tap out," the dog demon said with a shrug. "I decided to drive the point of my victory home."

"He didn't want to quit because Naraku is here. That's why all those guys were hurt. Everyone wants the chance you have tonight," sighed Kagome, stepping forward and pressing two fingers to the purple bruise forming over his ribs. Sesshoumaru didn't make a noise, but he couldn't prevent the flinch of his muscles. "Are you sure that nothing is broken or bleeding internally? That was a vicious kick."

He grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head, ignoring the pain that shot up his side. "It will heal," he said.

"That doesn't _really_ answer my question," Kagome pointed out. "Meeting Naraku with broken ribs or worse is _not_ a smart idea."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Attacking me in any way would be unwise on his part," he said. "I possess abilities that I do not use in the fights that you see. There is no cause for anxiety."

She shook her head. "Sorry. Can't help that. Just remember..."

"Taisho," Byakuya's voice cut in as he appeared beside them. "Naraku is ready to see you."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the anxious face of the human girl. "Remember what?"

"Everything that I've said," she replied quietly.

She wasn't going to say anything more in front of Byakuya, but Sesshoumaru wondered if she would ever divulge what was _truly_ bothering her. Kagome smelled of secrets - even deception, on occasion - but he had always ascribed that to their illegal activities. The air at the fights was saturated in the tangy scent of lies. The only bright note was Kagome's genuine warmth towards him. She would come around eventually.

"I will see you tomorrow evening," he said, turning to follow the other demon.

"She's a clingy one," laughed Byakuya as they made their way towards the back of the warehouse floor.

Sesshoumaru's gaze deflated any humor in his companion. "She is none of your concern."

The demon sniffed and waved aside the two, hulking creatures that stood on either side of a staircase that led up to the office above. "Perhaps not, but I'll give you some advice, my friend. Continuing to associate with humans like that one won't score you any points with Naraku," he said.

"Offer me any more advice, and I will remove your throat," Sesshoumaru replied as he started to climb up the stairs alone.

"You should play nice, Sesshoumaru!" called Byakuya after him.

"Yes. That _does_ sound like me," scoffed the dog demon.

The windows of the office had been blacked out with paint, although a couple of them were chipped enough to show that this was not Naraku's regular haunt. When Sesshoumaru didn't detect any movement, he pushed open the door to find only a cheap desk and, beneath the windows, a large mirror. He had only just turned to study it when the door opened again.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho," murmured the dark-haired man that entered. He didn't extend a hand, but only crossed the room to lean up against the desk as a pair of thugs hovered at the threshold. "I've been hearing so much about you. You've been quite successful at my fights. You're good for business." He smiled, and Sesshoumaru noticed that his eyes glowed a faint crimson. "Although, you'd be even better for business if you lost once in awhile."

"I will not throw a fight," said the taiyoukai.

Naraku's smile didn't waver, although his expression seemed to darken. "I know that you have your pride." He stood straighter. "But that can be quite the problem, can't it? You were once a brilliant and successful prizefighter, Sesshoumaru. And now, you're here in my little establishment, living off of scraps by fighting the adrenalin junkies and the truly stupid."

"Your point, Naraku?"

"You could be making _so_ much more working for me."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the other two, silent occupants of the room. "As your muscle, standing around as if I had no brain and no ambition?" he asked with a sneer.

Naraku smirked. "Why would I waste such talent as yours?" he asked. "Why should _you_ waste your talents? It would solve both of our problems, after all. I need someone that I could rely upon."

"And what is my problem that you are looking to solve?" asked the taiyoukai.

"Aside from your deplorable conditions in that hovel you call a home?" The spider demon chuckled softly. "Be honest, Sesshoumaru. You _need_ to feel like someone of importance. Someone of authority and stature. You might be surviving right now, but it's not going to last. And they will never take you back in the professional rings. Not if they find out that you've stooped _this_ low."

Sesshoumaru's body went taut in an instant. "Are you threatening to expose me?" he growled.

The smile was back. "I'm saying that I like having you around, and I would _hate_ for you to leave." His eyes flickered to the door. "So would that little human of yours. What was her name?"

"Kagome Takahashi," grunted one of his bodyguards.

Naraku nodded. "Right. Ms. Takahashi is quite the little addict. Are you sure it's wise to be around such a woman? She's certain to destroy herself. And anyone too close to her."

"You will _not_ touch her," seethed Sesshoumaru.

The spider demon's face darkened. "You're living in a world of make believe if you think that you affect any decision of mine," he said. "I'm giving you an opportunity here, Sesshoumaru. One that so many would kill for. You've become somewhat of an investment, and I want bigger returns."

"And if I refuse?"

Naraku shrugged. "I make money off of you either way. But you might want to ask yourself if you're _really_ prepared to spend the rest of your life fighting for a few bucks in front of a small crowd of drunks and gambling addicts. I do have connections. I could return you to the top of the professional world, if that's what you _truly_ want. But I expect payback with that, as well."

He was not tempted - a return to his former status with Naraku as his patron would have no glory at all - but the threats were something different. He wished that Kagome hadn't been so right. "Assuming I agreed to work for you, what is my use to you?"

"Special projects," replied Naraku. "Matters which would require your personal touch, when I was unavailable."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to draw back. He could imagine what that meant - he'd been alive for far too long to avoid having some blood on his hands, but he wasn't looking to add to it.

Before he could respond, however, the spider demon was pulling a card from his inside jacket pocket. "Think about it. Take your time, and call me when you decide." He placed the card on the desk and motioned to the thugs, who took up the mirror and suspended it between them. "Until then," Naraku continued as he headed for the door after them, "I wish you luck in the ring."

They disappeared down the stairwell, and Sesshoumaru stood in the room for several minutes, listening to Naraku's indistinct orders as he and his security left the warehouse. The lights were shut off. Everyone else had already gone - he was alone.

The card stood out in the sliver of moonlight that managed to pass through the dusty windows to the outside. Sesshoumaru contemplated leaving it there - possibly for Naraku to find later. That would be a clear enough answer.

He thought of Kagome and the few others that Naraku had not mentioned, but of whom he was sure to know, and Sesshoumaru knew that he was not so invincible in his apparent solitude as he liked to believe. Even the bruise from his fight continued to pierce at his side.

He took the card and slipped it into his pocket, promising that he would never use it.

88888888888888888888888


	17. Liver Punch

A/N: For the 'Chest' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less. Originally posted on October 11, 2010. This won first place! :D

A "liver punch" is a left hook to the body, where the liver is. A good one will bring you down and make you go numb - it's one of the more damaging, legal punches in boxing.

888888888888888888888888

**Liver Punch**

He stood in front of the mirror, examining the bruise that colored his side. It wasn't healing as quickly as he had wanted - it had been hours since the fight, and the pain still shot up his spine every time he moved. It was probable that Kagome had been correct, and he had a broken rib. Sesshoumaru would not tell her, of course. Even a severe fracture would mend soon, and she had already fretted over him far too much.

The memory of Kagome's concerned, gentle touch on his ribs suddenly morphed into an intense image of her hands sliding up to his chest, and her lips pressing against him. _Everything_ of hers was pressing against him. He could feel her soft hair tickle his skin and smell the scent of her lavender soap. It was fleeting, but the stabbing pain of his injury was nothing in comparison to the shudder of sensation that flowed through him with such a picture in his mind.

The sound of cracking porcelain brought him back to reality, where his hands were curled around the crumbling edges of the sink. His reflection stared back at him, startled and pale.

_What in the hell was that?_

888888888888888888888888


	18. Block

A/N: For the 'Tuck' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less. Originally posted on October 18, 2010. This won third place!

88888888888888888888888

**Block**

Sango pulled a red folder marked '_Case 2852 - Threat Assessment_' from her bag, placed it in front of Kagome and went to fetch the takeout from the kitchen. "Your captain would have your head if she found out that you read me into your assignment," she observed, unpacking the food.

"I know," mumbled Kagome, pulling a cup of noodles towards her. "Who is 'case 2852'?"

The older woman gave her a cool look. "You know better than that. Suffice it to say, it's not a client that actually needs a threat assessment," she said, curling into the chair across from Kagome.

"So secretive," teased the policewoman.

"I wouldn't be much of a security contractor if I weren't," said Sango. "At least you know that I'll keep my mouth shut about this."

Kagome smiled. "I appreciate it, Sango. Your company and your family just have so many more resources than the department, and I needed everything I could get on Naraku."

"This fighter of yours must be gorgeous for you to take this sort of risk," said her friend, digging into her own meal.

She shook her head. "That's not the reason for it," Kagome replied. "I mean, he _is_, but I refuse to let someone else get dragged down by Naraku's scheming. Especially someone that's as honorable as him."

Sango arched an eyebrow. "You might want to take a look at the report before you say that," she said, reaching across to flip the folder open. "You know that demons often have a past that goes beyond any available, written record. Sesshoumaru Taisho is _no_ exception."

"He's a warrior. I can see that on my own." She gave her friend a searching look. "And I didn't ask you to dig up Sesshoumaru's past."

"I'm thorough," replied Sango. "Besides, if I hadn't, I might not have found out that he has a half-brother."

Kagome frowned. "That should have come up in my research."

"Different names. Inuyasha is a hanyou. Sesshoumaru's father left his mother for a human."

The policewoman tucked the report back into the folder with a quick shove. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"No, but he did go through a lot of trouble to hide that fact," said Sango. She took a breath. "You need to consider what I _couldn't_ find. The only thing that I can say about Sesshoumaru is that no one truly knows who he is."

88888888888888888888888


	19. Jab

A/N: For the 'Ignore' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less. Originally posted on October 25, 2010. This won second place!

A 'jab' is a straight punch with the hand over the foot - a less powerful punch than the cross, but definitely an attention-grabber.

88888888888888888888888888

**Jab**

Sesshoumaru decided that he would just ignore it. Kagome was human, but she was one of the few women he encountered on a regular basis. And, he conceded, she was somewhat attractive. Some desire should have been expected. A few racy thoughts weren't out of the norm, and he certainly wouldn't allow Kagome to think that there was anything potentially romantic between them. He would behave as he always did.

Which was why he was somewhat surprised by her concerned expression the next time he saw her. "What?" he snapped.

"You're acting very strange. Quiet, even by your standards," she said. "Did something happen in your meeting with Naraku?"

He scowled. Naraku had threatened her, he remembered - just another reason she was on his mind of late. "Nothing of importance," he replied.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned back to the cage, hardly reacting when her chosen fighter fell to the mat. "Sesshoumaru," she murmured just his ears alone, under the roar of the crowd, "would you like to go to dinner? You know, a real night out, when you aren't still recovering from a few hits to the head?"

The dog demon glanced down at her small, nervous smile. "Yes."

88888888888888888888888888


	20. Bleeder

A/N: For the 'Pure' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less. Originally posted on November 1, 2010. This won first place! :D

888888888888888888888888888

**Bleeder**

"Have you gone insane?"

Kagome winced as a few of the other officers looked in their direction. "Keep your voice down!"

Miroku leaned across their joined desks. His expression held none of its usual humor. "You _cannot_ go on a date with a suspect," he said. "That's not the point of your assignment. This is pure stupidity, Kagome."

She lowered her eyes and scribbled on the corner of a memo from the drug task force. "He deserves better than what he has, and I don't want to be the one to send him to prison. Don't you think that we should concentrate on the _real_ criminals here? He has nothing to do with Naraku's gang. I told you what he said about his meeting with the spider."

"That doesn't matter. He's already in your reports," said Miroku. "When we round up these guys, he'll be arrested."

"Maybe," murmured Kagome.

Her partner stood up and walked around to crouch beside her chair. "Kagome," he whispered, "you can't tell him who you are. You'll lose your job."

"I _know_ that," she replied. "Stop treating me like a rookie."

Miroku sighed. "You've never been like this, even when you _were_ one," he said. "Just admit that you like him."

Kagome gave him a hard look. "Would that make you feel better for some reason?"

"I'd know that you were going into this with open eyes," he replied. "But no, it wouldn't really make me feel any better. I've gotten used to you, you know."

"You won't have to break in a new partner," she promised. "I _do_ like him though. I can't help it. I don't even know him that well."

Miroku gave her a teasing smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Here's your chance to find out if he's worth it, then."

888888888888888888888888888


	21. Undercard

A/N: For the 'Stare' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 100 words, no more no less. Originally posted on November 8, 2010. This won third place!

The 'undercard' (often called the preliminary card in MMA) is the set of matches before the headlining fight/fights. It is the prelude to the evening's main event.

888888888888888888888

**Undercard**

Sesshoumaru walked towards the red, neon lights of the restaurant Kagome had suggested. He realized that he had been to the small, family-run noodle shop before - there weren't even tablecloths.

The thought would have raised a question about whether this was truly a date or something far less meaningful, if he hadn't spotted her at that moment. The airy dress swirled around her curves as she moved, and her hair curled over her bare shoulders. Men stared as they passed by, but the bright smile she wore was for him alone.

_Definitely a date_, he decided as he quickened his step.

888888888888888888888


	22. Keylock

A/N: For the 'Tempest' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - this one was for the one-shot contest. It totals at 942 words. Originally posted on November 18, 2010. It won second place! :D

A 'keylock' is a hold and often a way to force someone into submission while ground fighting. It puts the bent arm against the floor and then the fighter holds the wrist and shoulder down while lifting the elbow up. It's painful if done correctly, although it can be difficult to perform on someone who has extremely flexible joints. It's also difficult to get an experienced fighter in the necessary position to begin trying it - the best way to get out of a keylock, as they say, is never to get yourself in it in the first place.

8888888888888888888888

**Keylock**

They carried their cups of noodles to the only open table, underneath the television mounted to the wall. "So, what did you do before you became a professional fighter?" Kagome asked as she settled into her seat.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at the dog demon and his frown. Was he already on edge? She had thought she would get away with that question - such a typical inquiry on a first date. "I'm sorry," she said. "Is that not something you talk about?"

"We may talk about what you wish," he replied, his expression blank once more. "I was simply taken aback that you are not already aware of my history."

Her heartbeat shuddered. "Why should I know that?" she asked.

"Because my father was the Great Dog General," said Sesshoumaru. "But perhaps too much time has passed for humans to remember him."

Kagome's eyes widened, silently damning herself for not reading that history on Sesshoumaru that Sango had prepared. Her friend hadn't mentioned anything like that - but then again, she'd been busy trying to convince her that Sesshoumaru was dangerous. Really, Sango should have just mentioned the connection to the Inu no Taisho. That would have convinced her in a moment. "No, they still teach history in school the last time I checked," she said. "Are you really his son?"

"You ask that with admiration in your voice," he observed. "You are one of those that views him as a hero, then."

She flushed slightly. "Most demons fought against the humans in the early days," she said. "I think that it matters more that we decided to live together instead."

"There are those that refuse to accept that, even now," the dog demon noted.

"Total dinosaurs. Of the brain, usually," Kagome said with a sniff. "It's a brave, new world with such people in it, and they need to accept that. Your father was brilliant as the general of the united army. He defended us countless times."

Sesshoumaru made a noncommittal noise, and she paused to consider the demon across the table. "You were there too, weren't you?"

"I accompanied my father to every battlefield since I could carry a sword until his death," he murmured.

Kagome swirled her food around in its bowl. "You've always been fighting, then," she said.

"Always," he agreed.

"How is it that your father isn't the first thing everyone mentions about you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Youkai are aware of it, but I took pains that it was not mentioned publicly at my matches," he said. "Human memory is short."

She smiled softly. "Perhaps, but I think that people would have remembered _that_."

He pointed up to the television where a news anchor was mutely squawking as the scrawl at the bottom declared how four had died in a gang shootout. "Do you believe that those men will be remembered in a few months by anyone, save for their families?" he asked. "My father is remembered as an ancient figure in history. I have slain many more people than the one I mistakenly killed in the ring, and yet, that is what I am remembered for at the moment. In time, that will pass as well."

"And then, you'll return to fight professionally again?" she asked.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "I expect that the commissioners have better records, if not a better memory, than the public," he said. "In the end, I will probably be just a name on a list of past champions, albeit with a damning asterisk that details my offense."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. "You're kind of morbid, Sesshoumaru."

"I am realistic," he stated.

"Don't you want children or anything like that?" She hesitated at the look on his face and immediately added, "Or, you know, family? You have family, don't you? They'll remember you. And _not _just as an asterisk on the bottom of a page."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Your optimism is misguided," he said, "but not entirely unappreciated."

"Thanks. I think." She glanced up at the television. "I guess I just want to be remembered as _more_ than a scrawl on the evening news. But that's probably my misguided optimism talking."

The dog demon shook his head. "It is not. You will last in memory for far longer than you can imagine."

"Oh, yeah? How do you figure?"

He gave her a flat look. "I will live a very long time," he said. "And you, Kagome Takahashi, will probably force yourself into my memory with the same insistence as you did to my life."

Their eyes met and, after a moment, his smirk returned. "That may not be entirely unappreciated either," he added.

She laughed for a long time at that.

8888888888888888888888

Kagome hummed as she skipped down the steps to the ground floor of the apartment building she used for her cover ID. It was Friday - Sesshoumaru would be waiting for her tonight at the fights, and they would get their traditional drink after he won. But it would be _different_ this time. It would be a second date, and perhaps, before they parted ways...

She sighed happily as she opened her mailbox and pulled out the single, manila envelope inside.

But all warm, fuzzy feelings fled as she pulled the photographs out. There she was, in black and white, slurping down noodles across from Sesshoumaru. Smiling with him. Walking down the street beside him. Kissing him.

It was on the last photo - right under the gentle kiss that she had pressed to his lips and which he had returned with insistence - that a small note had been written in red.

_Be careful where you tread with this one, Detective Higurashi_.

8888888888888888888888


	23. Glass Jaw

A/N: For the 'Angle' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less. Originally posted on December 6, 2010. This won second place!

Having a 'glass jaw' means that a fighter can be easily knocked out. It's an enormous weakness in the ring when an opponent knows exactly how to strike.

88888888888888888888

**Glass Jaw**

Acting undercover was dangerous work - she had never thought different. Acting undercover around _demons_ was almost laughable. Only the complete stagnation of the case had convinced the captain to agree to put Kagome in this position with the promise that if anything - _anything_ - went amiss, the operation would end immediately.

And that was only one of the reasons the photos emblazoned with her real name were such a problem. She should have turned them in. Despite the tongue-lashing she would receive for going on a date and kissing Sesshoumaru, her safety remained the true priority. Someone out there knew who she was, and it jeopardized _everything_. Her job, her life, the case and Sesshoumaru too.

She _would_ turn them in. She would. But first, she had to see him again. She couldn't leave him in this place without warning him. Maybe he could escape this mousetrap before it closed on him.

Still, it had taken some time to gather the courage to walk into that warehouse again. She hovered at the betting table for a long time, casting surreptitious glances at anyone that came near.

"If you're going to bet on your precious pup, I'd hurry," muttered Kagura. "He's next."

Kagome turned to the cage and saw Sesshoumaru on the platform having his powers sealed with a tag. "Right," she said, throwing down half of her cash for the night. "On Taisho."

The wind witch rolled her eyes. "I'd be looking for a new favorite soon," she said.

She scowled, ready to ask Kagura what she had meant by that remark, but the whistle signaling the start of the fight drew her attention. Sesshoumaru's opponent was a stranger to her - a lithe panther demon - and she moved forward to get a closer look.

The panther came out with the first strike - an angled jab that Sesshoumaru cleanly blocked. The crowd cheered at the dog demon's counterattack, but Kagome felt fear grip her heart. Something wasn't right. Sesshoumaru wasn't moving in that cool, calm style that defined him - he didn't anticipate attacks, but only reacted. A hook actually forced him to cover his head.

She pushed through the mob as fast as she could. This opponent was _nothing_. What had gone wrong?

An uppercut connected, and now, everyone saw it - Kagome froze in place as Sesshoumaru fell to the mat, his eyes rolling back.

He didn't get up again.

88888888888888888888


	24. Knockoff

A/N: For the 'Ripped' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 100 words, no more no less. Originally posted on December 13, 2010. This won first place!

A 'knockoff' is a match where the heavily favored fighter is defeated.

888888888888888888888888

**Knockoff**

Kagome pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the cage where Sesshoumaru was still unconscious on the mat. How had this happened? She'd never seen him fight so poorly. He had a rare loss but never by a knockout. He had defeated the giants of the sport. To be cut down so quickly was more than a shock - it smacked of treachery.

In the ring, someone ripped off the tag that sealed demonic powers, and Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as his healing abilities were restored.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called.

He rolled to his side and found her. "What happened?" he mouthed.

888888888888888888888888

A/N: Save for any implications of foul play, this entire incident was inspired by a fight during UFC 123, when B. J. Penn knocked out Matt Hughes, the fighter with the most wins in UFC history, 21 seconds into the welterweight bout. Hughes had the same question as Sesshoumaru. :P


	25. Cut Man

A/N: For the 'Congeal' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less. Originally posted on December 13, 2010. This won second place!

A 'cut man' cleans up a fighter's wounds between rounds.

888888888888888888888

**Cut Man**

Kagome stood at her refrigerator, surveying the contents with a frown. "Well, at least I have fresh milk for some coffee," she said. She pulled a small container out. "Unless you want some of... um, this."

Sesshoumaru glanced up. "I do not think congealed mass of unidentifiable food will improve my health," he muttered.

"Point taken." She dumped it into the trash. "I'll order some Indian take-out right after I get you an ice pack."

"You do not need to play my nursemaid. If you believe that this is my first concussion, you are mistaken."

She sent him a sharp look. "You're staying," she said, "because you won't take care of yourself. And you have to realize that someone is out to get you. The only thing I can figure is that someone tampered your tag. You never would have lost that fight on a normal night."

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru leaned forward, studying her. "But how is a computer programmer supposed to provide me with any protection?"

Kagome looked down at her feet and shrugged. "That's probably the last thing I should be trying to do," she said. She took a steadying breath. "But I'm going to try anyway."

888888888888888888888

A/N: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, whether or not you actually celebrate it. I'll have a few late presents for you - I hope you enjoyed the two updates to this story as your first one! :)


	26. Caution

A/N: For the 'Glide' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less. Originally posted on January 3, 2011. This won third place! :D

A referee will give a 'caution' to a fighter who has broken a rule but isn't being tossed out of the fight (yet).

888888888888888888888888

**Caution**

Kagome stared blankly at her lap as her captain studied the photographs. Kaede's frown deepened until she reached the last one, which had a warning scrawled upon the it - the one that showed Kagome eagerly accepting a kiss from Sesshoumaru.

"I see that you've freely ignored all proper protocol," said the older woman, setting the pictures down on her desk. "You've started a relationship with a target of our investigation. You failed to turn in clear evidence that someone has discovered that you're undercover. You even returned to the warehouse where someone could have identified you as police, thus endangering our entire case. Have I missed anything?"

"I don't think so," answered Kagome.

Kaede shook her head. "I should suspend you," she said. "I would have, if I hadn't gotten an interesting call from the National Police Agency."

Kagome looked up at that - the NPA had no police force of its own but coordinated all the prefectures' bureaus. Some officers resented the bureaucratic role of the NPA, but many appreciated the centralized organization, which provided the same information to every corner of Japan. "What did they have to say?" she asked.

"We're not the only ones investigating Naraku," said Kaede. "It seems that the NPA has organized one of its rare task forces. Naraku is a demon of particular interest to them."

"The task force is taking over?"

Kaede scowled. "Apparently, they're already in control. They've had an officer undercover for quite some time, and he would like to speak - and possibly work - with you." She stood up and crossed the room, leaning out of the door to beckon to someone.

A familiar figure appeared in the doorway and leaned towards Kagome with a smile. "Detective Higurashi," greeted Koga. "I'm here to save you from the doghouse."

888888888888888888888888

A/N: The NPA is real. Japan doesn't have an equivalent of the United States' FBI, but rather administers and coordinates with all police forces across the country with one agency. They will occasionally form task forces with officers drawn from the prefectures' bureaus to deal with nationwide investigations/emergencies.


	27. Tomato Can

A/N: For the 'Scarlet' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less. Originally posted on January 10, 2011.

A 'tomato can' is a fighter that is used by better fighters to boost their overall record. The term comes from the tendency for a tomato can to spill "tomato juice", i.e. blood.

88888888888888888888888

**Tomato Can**

Kagome frowned at the wolf as they stood outside of the captain's office. "You're a real creep."

"That's harsh," Koga said with a grin.

"And true. You stalked me, took photos of me and sent me threatening messages with my real name on them!"

The wolf shook his head. "It was a warning, Detective. Sesshoumaru Taisho is dangerous, even apart from Naraku's business. You were already jeopardizing yourself and your cover with him. I'm surprised he hasn't sniffed you out yet. His merciless reactions to betrayal are legendary."

She narrowed her eyes. "'Legendary'? Do you know him from the past?"

"Not personally. I've only spoken to him once, but I heard many tales from my father, and they weren't exactly bedtime stories." He stepped closer, and his grin returned. "You had to have known what we demons are capable of, and you still went out with him. I think you have a thing for danger, Higurashi."

"My life would be a lot less dangerous if other cops weren't snooping around in my life," Kagome countered.

He waved away her anger. "I was following Taisho, and that's easier to do when he's distracted. I have to say that that dress you were wearing made things a _lot_ more pleasant for me, too."

She flushed scarlet at the innuendo. "You _used_ me."

"Well, yeah. You would have done the same," he said with a shrug.

Kagome swallowed the caustic remark that came to mind. "Why him? He's not guilty of anything, except supremely bad luck. I would know if he was working for Naraku. They've only met once."

"I'm sure you think so," Koga said. "Sometimes, you're working for Naraku without even realizing it, and Taisho is far too powerful for the spider to ignore for any amount of time."

"If he isn't even aware..." She trailed off and sighed. "I might not know everything about Sesshoumaru, but I know what Naraku's capable of. With the both of us there, we'll find the evidence to take him down."

"It's not that simple, Higurashi."

Kagome scowled. "He's scum. I'm pretty sure we can scrape _something_ together. I could write a report about his illegal gambling joints right now to send him to jail for five years."

Koga's expression turned grave. "I think," he said, "that you need to see the full file. You'll see what this is goes way beyond illegal cage fighting."

88888888888888888888888


	28. Uppercut

A/N: For the 'Grow' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less. Originally posted on January 24, 2011.

An 'uppercut' is a punch that comes from below - it bursts up and hits the opposing fighter, preferably, on the underside of the chin. It's devastating, and because it comes from such a close range, it can often be a complete surprise.

888888888888888888888

**Uppercut**

Shut into a windowless, basement room, Koga laid out the National Police Agency's case against Naraku. "Most of this can't be proven to satisfy a judge or jury," he explained to Kagome, Miroku and their captain, "but what we have is disturbing enough. He's not just a criminal power in Tokyo, but one of the largest drug distributors in Japan. And his influence grows every time he kills one of his competitors."

"You didn't think this would be pertinent information to share?" growled Kaede.

Koga averted his eyes. "That wasn't my decision," he said.

"Hold on," Kagome said as she held up a forensic report. "We've had DOAs with this in their blood, but the techs said it was a new steroid."

"Its street name is Shikon no Tama," Koga replied. "It's literally made of concentrated, demonic power, but we don't know how or where."

Miroku let out a low whistle. "That must send humans on the highest flight they've ever been on."

"Weaker demons too," Koga added. "Half steroid, half stimulant and entirely psychotic. It gives you your greatest wish, they say. Of course, it can kill you or send you on a murderous rampage in uncontrolled amounts."

"If it's made of demonic power, then youkai are producing it," Kagome said.

"Like Sesshoumaru Taisho," the wolf demon said.

"No, not him," insisted Kagome.

"As you said, strong demons are a part of this," Koga murmured. "Imagine what the public would say, Detective, when they find out that youkai are making a lethal, addictive drug. Not everyone is as accepting as you are. Give this to the media and scare the public? Human-demon relations will be sent back a hundred years."

"So, what do we do?"

Koga looked at her. "Go back in and use the connections we've already created."

888888888888888888888


	29. Guillotine

A/N: For the 'Crisp' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 100 words, no more no less. Originally posted on January 31, 2011.

The 'guillotine' choke is a dangerous move where the fighter faces his opponent and after getting the opponent to bend forward (usually by hitting him in the stomach), he wraps his arm under and around the opponent's neck. Essentially, it's a rear naked chokehold from the front and will subdue an opponent by cutting off either air or blood flow, but with the added threat that the fighter could seriously crank his opponent's spine with small movements.

888888888888888888888

**Guillotine**

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone on the third ring. "Yes?" he said crisply.

"Oh, good. You're home," came Kagome's voice. "I was wondering if you were going to the fights tonight."

"Of course," he said. "Why?"

She let out a soft sigh of relief. "I just have something to discuss with you. I was worried that you weren't going to come because of... well..."

"My loss last week," he finished. "That will not stop me."

"I know," she said warmly. "Then, we'll talk tonight?"

Sesshoumaru glanced across the room to where Naraku sat, grinning, on the sofa. "Yes, we will."

888888888888888888888


	30. Rabbit Punch

A/N: For the 'Horizon' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - this one was for the one-shot contest. It totals at 1098 words. Originally posted on February 10, 2010. It won second place! :D

A 'rabbit punch' is an illegal move where a fighter hits his opponent on the back of the head or neck. It's illegal because it can cause severe spinal cord damage, paralysis or even death. It can happen accidentally with a poorly placed hook or kick to the head. The term comes from the practice of hunters to strike a rabbit on the back of the neck to kill them.

88888888888888888888

**Rabbit Punch**

"What're you looking for?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kagome. "I am not looking for anything," he said, stepping away from the cage.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You've walked us all around the ring twice in the last ten minutes, and you just agreed with me when I said that your opponent has an amazing right hook. Considering how often you accept praise for others at face value, I'm thinking that you weren't listening at all. I expected at least a dismissive, 'we shall see' out of you. So, what's up?"

The taiyoukai grunted softly. "I should not have lost the fight last week," he said. "It was unwise of me to neglect inspecting the arena before now."

"I thought that we agreed that it was probably the tag."

He lifted a hand to his arm and rubbed at his sore bicep. "'Probably' is not a certainty," he said. "I will not take the chance that it can happen again."

"Whoever did it _probably_ has made their point. You're not perfect, even if it requires sabotage to prove that," she said. "Although, to be on the safe side..."

"I am still wearing a tag," he interrupted. "There is no honor in defeating an opponent with my normal level of strength. It should come down to skill, and I will demonstrate my superiority to restore my reputation."

The corner of Kagome's lip lifted. "That started out as almost humble." She pulled out her stack of betting slips and waved it at him. "But I guess I can't help myself from betting on you anyway."

"The odds are against me tonight," he noted.

"So, even a bigger payday for me," she replied. "It's a good bet."

"Yes, it is."

"You didn't even _try_ for humble that time," she laughed, just as the first fight was announced.

Sesshoumaru looked up as the opponents took their places in the ring and saw, for the first time, that the light in the office above the warehouse floor was on. A silhouette materialized a moment later when the bell rang. Naraku. He would probably chuckle and say that he had come to watch the fights - his 'little side project' that was surely the least of his illegal activities. The dog demon could sense the truth of it though. The spider was here to watch _him_. He was here to make sure that their agreement started off as flawlessly as possible.

He was taking a great risk, he knew, and if nothing else, there was trouble on the horizon. He had made a deal with the devil, but it had to be done. Kagome had been more correct than she could know - the tampering with his tag had proven its point very well, and he refused to be taken down at the moment he needed his strength the most. The sacrifice had been small in comparison to what he could gain.

Kagome touched his arm. "Sesshoumaru. You're up next."

Two fights had already come and gone, barely within his notice. He shook himself out of his musings and headed over to the cage door to strip off his shirt and have the tag pressed to his skin. He didn't feel a fog close in on his mind as the magic sealed his powers, as he had last time, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that meant everything was alright. His opponent - a clear-eyed cat demon - didn't wear a tag of his own.

Sesshoumaru rolled his shoulders and stepped into the ring, determined that it would not matter. He glanced up at the office one more time to see that others had joined Naraku at the window - bodyguards, most likely, he told himself. His hands curled into tight fists anyway as rage began to bubble up within his chest.

When the bell rang, it was hard to tell if his opponent ever landed a single strike. His foot connected to the cat's ribs and sternum, and he waited only until the other male's hands lowered to protect his fractured ribcage before his two hooks struck on either side of the cat's head. A knee to the chest followed by a savage uppercut sent him sprawling to the floor, and Sesshoumaru crouched over him to deliver a final blow when he realized that he could hear screaming. His fist paused two inches from the back of the cat's skull. Hands pulled him back as three others ran over to his bloodied opponent to coax him back to consciousness.

He left the cage, ignoring some of the cries of anger leveled at him. Looking down at his hands, he thought that he had split his knuckles open before realizing it was the blood of the cat.

"You split his eyebrow and his chin open. Not to mention snapping his ribs like they were twigs," Kagome was saying. He wasn't sure when she had come to his side. "What the hell was that, Sesshoumaru?"

"I was aiming to win. He was not a worthy opponent." His golden eyes scanned the crowd to find a few of Naraku's goons staring at him. "I see that others beg to differ."

"You don't get extra points for pulverizing them half to death," she snapped. "Technically, it was all above board, but that was _vicious_. And not honorable in the least, might I add. I mean, for a moment there, I thought... Are you..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"Am I what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She handed him a towel and his shirt. "Nothing," she muttered. "I'm going to go collect my winnings, I guess."

Unlike the tense crowd, Kagome's shoulders slumped as she turned towards Kagura's table. He moved to the edge of the mob, only glancing back to see the cat demon get to his feet with the assistance of two other feline youkai. He would be a target for payback with that clan, he knew.

"Here's your cut," Kagome said when she returned to his side, handing over a stack of cash almost as thick as her own. "Kagura wasn't keen on giving it to you herself."

When she didn't look at him, he touched her hand. "Perhaps I was too severe with him," he admitted. "Other things were on my mind."

That got her attention. "Like what?"

He shook his head. "Other things," he repeated. Kagome couldn't know - not yet, anyway. "Would you still have our usual drink with me?"

She hesitated a moment, but nodded. "How can I say 'no'?" she countered with a tight smile.

88888888888888888888


	31. Lightweight

A/N: For the 'Urge' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less. Originally posted on March 14, 2011.

Of the several weight classes, the 'lightweight' class is the one that usually starts off the fight. (There are a few classes that go even below the 'lightweight' minimum weight, but those are rarely used, especially in professional organizations. Each organization defines their classes differently though - sometimes, terms are even interchangeable.) It's the class where many fighters begin their careers, before they bulk up and move into heavier classes. The start of a climb for many, you might say.

8888888888888888888

**Lightweight**

They sat in silence at the bar, each full of secrets. Kagome's heart and brain warred within her. Her feelings for Sesshoumaru had gone beyond what any cop should feel for a criminal, even those of the most noble bearing. Just tonight, she had seen how easily he could fall back to his violent nature, and objectively, she knew that it could only be a sign of how little control she had over this situation - of how little she truly knew of him. Demons were practically immortal, and she had only accompanied him for the smallest fraction of his time on earth.

She didn't realize how Sesshoumaru's thoughts ran parallel to her own in that moment. He couldn't fathom how he had been driven to protect this small, strong woman who he had met just a short time ago. It had been a long while since he thought of using her to his _own_ advantage.

The urge to speak came to her first. "What is Naraku up to?" she asked, hoping desperately that he didn't know.

"I intend to find out."

She clutched her glass. "You'll get hurt."

"It's inevitable," he said, meeting her gaze. "One way or another."

8888888888888888888


	32. Covering

A/N: For the 'Perk' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less. Originally posted on March 21, 2011. This tied for first place! :D

'Covering' is a sort of hasty defense where, instead of blocking a strike or slipping by it, you take it by covering the part about to be hit with something less vital. (Usually, you cover your head by wrapping your arm up and over the ear and temple.)

888888888888888888888

**Covering**

"Tell me why I shouldn't toss you out of my house and onto your ass."

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kikyo said as she maneuvered herself into a chair. "Sesshoumaru called, and I invited him over. You can, at least, return that civility."

The hanyou scowled at his brother. "Fine. Why the hell are you here? It better not have to do with Tetsusaiga."

Sesshoumaru cast a cool glance back at his sibling. "I relinquished my claim on Father's sword long ago, as you well know," he replied before forcing himself to lower his eyes. "I have come to make a request of you, little brother. I have met a woman."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that. "What? You _like_ someone? And she likes _you_?"

Kikyo reached over to poke her husband in the ribs as she said, "That's wonderful, Sesshoumaru. Did you want to have a big, family dinner together or something? We would love to meet her."

"Unfortunately, the situation is complex," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha sat up. "Complex and _dangerous_, you mean," he muttered. "Who the hell is this woman? How bad is it?"

"It is worse than the Panther Tribe," the taiyoukai replied, pausing just long enough to watch his brother's eyes widen in remembrance. "However, Kagome is not the source of the trouble. I am the one endangering her and all those under my protection."

"Which includes us," whispered Kikyo, smoothing her shirt over her pregnant front.

Inuyasha took his wife's hand. "You want us to get out of town. You're actually protecting us?"

"It is my duty," said Sesshoumaru. "I have not forgotten it."

"And what about this woman? 'Kagome', was it?" asked Kikyo. "Is she leaving?"

"She cannot and would not."

Kikyo smiled softly. "Peas in a pod then. You'll just have to protect each other."

888888888888888888888


	33. Forfeit

A/N: For the 'Appetite' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - this one was for the one-shot contest. This one was a mini one that totals at 508 words. Originally posted on April 7, 2011.

I still am a few posts behind on this story, obviously. RL has been crazy this week, but I'm hoping to catch up and be writing consistently again soon! I just need a bit more patience from y'all - thanks for all that you've already been giving me!

88888888888888888888

**Forfeit**

"So, you're accepting my offer?"

"You are leaving me little choice in the matter," Sesshoumaru said, keeping a level gaze fixed upon Naraku. "You have threatened my family, my friends and all chances I have for returning to my legitimate career. You have even used magic to damage my physical abilities."

The spider demon gave a short, dark laugh. "You mean the family that you abhor? The _one_ friend that you have, who will die in a few, short decades, if not sooner? The career that will always be darkened by your past?" He shrugged. "I'll admit to adding my own little something to your tag. It wouldn't serve me if you had forgotten what power I hold. You may have physical strength, Sesshoumaru, but you will remember who is superior here. That spell can quickly be made permanent if you don't."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched, but the memory of the pain of his injuries on the night his tag failed kept his tongue civil. "What do you want me to do?" he forced out.

"Tonight, you'll just be observing some of my more experienced staff in a little errand I need done," Naraku said. "I know that you have vast experience in _certain_ areas, but it has been awhile, hasn't it? Except for Magatsuhi, you haven't taken a life in years."

"I haven't forgotten how it works," the dog demon said.

Naraku's red eyes flashed with amusement. "Well, we'll just check and make sure that you still have your appetite for it. Your kills used to be works of art, Sesshoumaru. I'm hoping it won't take long for you to get back into top form," he said. "And then, the real fun will begin."

"Don't spoil the surprise."

The spider demon's laugh was low and dark. "Whoever said that you don't have a sense of humor was wrong. You'll see what I can do soon enough. You'll see what we can do together, and you'll remember who you _really_ are. Maybe you'll even enjoy yourself when you regain that wealth and power that was so wrongfully taken from you." He paused and licked his lips. "You want Kagome Takahashi? You'll get her and ten women that look just like her, too. Perhaps you can screw the obsession with that weak human out of your head."

"Talk about her like that again, and you'll be the one that I use to 'get back in top form'," snarled Sesshoumaru.

Naraku stood up, his expression growing grave. "You're already forgetting how this works, but I guess that most working relationships go through an adjustment period," he said. "That was yours, by the way."

He beckoned to the thugs that stood at the door of the dingy office. "Take him for his test drive at Kinjo's. See if he lives up to his reputation."

"And if he doesn't?" asked the larger one, eyeing Sesshoumaru with some doubt in his eyes.

"He won't do anything," Naraku said with a smile. "Not when Bankotsu is sitting outside of Miss Takahashi's door this very moment."

88888888888888888888


	34. Sacrifice

A/N: For the 'Fate' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less. Originally posted on April 11, 2011. This won first place! :D

A 'sacrifice' is when a fighter will get hit in order to set up a more devastating counterattack. Generally, it's something to be avoided at all costs, since the initial hit can take them out.

888888888888888888888

**Sacrifice**

There were moments in that first night that Sesshoumaru almost turned back. He had done some terrible things in his days, and he expected no favors in any afterlife that might exist. For _centuries_, he had believed that his earthly fate would be no better. Why not start paying for his crimes a bit early? 'Instant karma', as his brother would say.

But Kagome had seen more in him than the killer and the beast. Although no formal declarations had been made and although they had only been on one _real_ date, Sesshoumaru had felt a spark of possibility. Perhaps he could attain some sort of happiness, if he only had her. Even Kagome's short life would provide him more than he had ever had. That's why he had been so willing to risk it all for her - to work for Naraku, so that she might be safe.

He looked down at the man that his two companions were beating into a pulpy mess, and he knew that those sacrifices might include the very things that endeared her to him. He would gamble the scraps of compassion that she had stirred to life - he knew that Naraku would strip it all away soon enough. Even if Sesshoumaru managed to escape with both his and Kagome's lives, it was unlikely that he could prevent that. Then, she wouldn't recognize him, and he would be back to nothing.

"Stop."

The two goons paused and looked up at him, ignoring the muffled sobs from the shopkeeper on the ground. "What?" sneered one of them. "Having second thoughts, Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru gave him his most deadly stare. "If you kill him, how can he spread the message that Naraku will not put up with challenges to his authority? A body hidden away in a coffin is soon forgotten."

Naraku's thugs considered it. "Fine. Have it your way," said the other with a shrug.

The dog demon followed them out of the ally, the shopkeeper's cries echoing behind him. If Naraku had meant to test his loyalty, he had succeeded. He would face cruelty and even commit it again for _her_ sake. He would be a beast again to save her from a monster.

Besides, he had lost her when he had walked into Naraku's underground club. He had become a criminal that night, and no criminal ever found lasting happiness with a cop.

888888888888888888888


	35. Throw

A/N: For the 'Over' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less. Originally posted on April 25, 2011.

A 'throw' is a grappling technique where one fighter knocks the other off-balance or lifts them. There are several types of throws and it's a term that is sometimes interchanged with 'takedown', although it really depends on the technique. In general, a throw will change the direction of the fight - usually literally, as the attacker often puts his opponent on the ground with an effective throw. Regardless, they can be very disorienting.

888888888888888888888

**Throw**

"Well, you're not in over your head or anything."

Kagome glared over the top of her coffee cup. "Sarcasm isn't helping. I know I'm in too deep, and now, the entire department is encouraging it."

Sango shrugged. "Well, Sesshoumaru is still seeing you. He has his reasons too."

The policewoman shifted uncomfortably. "Sure. He trusts me."

"You still believe he doesn't know that you're a cop? That's naive, Kagome." Sango shook her head. "Lying isn't the only thing that he can sense a mile away. He's not just a male, after all. He's a demon, and they have instincts that can overcome logic. Mating instincts."

Kagome stared at the other woman. "You think he's keeping me around because he wants to sleep with me?"

"Not exactly. If he sees you as a potential mate, he's going to put your safety above his own. That's probably why he doesn't care that you're a cop, because that's secondary. Everything is, and that's not exactly a safe frame of mind when he's going after Naraku. He might not even be aware of the danger." She sighed. "And there's something else you should consider."

"What else could there _possibly_ be?"

"Dogs mate for life."

888888888888888888888


	36. Draw

A/N: Oops! I put things out of order and skipped a chapter. Corrected now, but you might have missed the previous chapter, "Throw". That one comes first!

For the 'Murky' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 100 words, no more no less. Originally posted on May 9, 2011. This won third place!

88888888888888888888888

**Draw**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye all evening, expecting her to interrogate him about Naraku's crimes, but something had robbed her of all curiosity. "Something is wrong," he said as they walked home along the bank of the murky bay.

She ran her thumb along his magenta markings. "You know there is._ This_ is wrong and a lie. We should stop, Sesshoumaru."

"I do not want that. Neither do you."

"Which is _exactly_ the problem."

He drew her close, and her agitation melted away as his lips brushed hers. "You have no regrets."

"No," she breathed.

88888888888888888888888


	37. Third Man in the Ring

A/N: For the 'Treat' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 400 words, no more no less. Originally posted on May 16, 2011.

The 'third man in the ring' is the referee in boxing and MMA.

This story won FIRST PLACE in the IYFG's Action/Adventure category this term! :D As thanks, I'm going to catch up and post two parts for this series *today*. And I hope to have more for you very soon - of a couple different stories!

8888888888888888888888

**Third Man in the Ring**

Kagome closed her apartment door and smiled as she dropped her things onto the coffee table and kicked off her shoes. A glance at the clock told her that it was far too late to call Miroku for a check-in or Sango for girlish gossip. Neither one would be very pleased to hear what she had to say anyway. Maybe she would keep this to herself.

A knock stopped her in her tracks, causing her to check the time again. She took a cautious step towards the threshold. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah," came the answering scoff. "You wish."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Koga. What do you want at this hour?"

The wolf flashed her a mocking smile and squeezed past her and into her place. "You didn't answer your phone. I thought I was pretty clear about that."

"I was with Sesshoumaru. I can't answer the phone with him around. I could be several rooms away, and he'd hear every word."

He cocked his head and tapped his neck. "And it'd be rude to walk out on what you two were doing," he said with a grin that reminded her of Miroku. "He wasn't very gentle. Or maybe you like that."

Kagome's hand flew up to cover the small bruise on her throat. "It's none of your business."

"Maybe he's not used to how fragile you humans can be," Koga continued. The smile disappeared in an instant. "And it _is_ my business. My undercover is sleeping with a criminal. Not that it hasn't happened a million times before, but usually, sex is just another weapon that can be used to get information. That's not what's happening here."

"You're judging me for caring about the man that I'm sleeping with? If it's been done a million times before, what do my motivations matter? We have our 'in', after all."

Koga sighed. "You think that I'm a bastard, but I'd rather not see a good cop ruin her career for a fling that can't go anywhere. One day, he's going to get arrested, and you're probably going to be the one that does it."

"I've gotten this speech before," she said, turning away.

"Right. But you love him now, don't you?" He shrugged. "I can't take you off the case. We can't waste this chance. So, do you?"

Kagome met his stern gaze, and she knew she couldn't lie. "Yes."

8888888888888888888888


	38. Break

A/N: This is the SECOND update of this evening. Go back and read the last chapter if you haven't already! :)

For the 'Grave' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 200 words, no more no less. Originally posted on May 23, 2011.

When fighters are at a stalemate (usually boxers that are in a clinch, where they have no advantageous shots), the referee might call for a 'break', requiring them to step back before continuing the fight. A reset of sorts.

888888888888888888888

**Break**

"It's definitely Naraku's work. Not that we'll be able to prove it," Miroku said as they trudged back up the embankment. "You recognized him, didn't you?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to where the divers were still hauling the cat demon from his watery grave. "Yes. He fought Sesshoumaru a few weeks ago and lost. Badly."

"Ah. So that's who did that number on his face." He paused. "Did he finish the job later?"

"There's no honor in killing the already defeated," murmured Kagome.

"You realize that you'll still have to ask him about it."

"And if I'm his alibi?"

Her partner didn't look surprised in the least at her suggestion. "Then, he's safe for the time being," he said. "It'd be kind of a shame though. If he saw something or helped them, this would all be over. Naraku would go to prison for a long time, and I bet you could convince the lawyers to give Sesshoumaru a deal for his testimony. Too bad he's not in any deeper."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you have some morally ambiguous plan in that head of yours."

Miroku grinned. "You know me so well."

888888888888888888888


	39. Dead Side

A/N: For the 'Tryst' theme on Dokuga's LJ comm - 300 words, no more no less. Originally posted on July 4, 2011.

To be on a fighter's "dead side" means that the opponent is standing where the fighter has the least powerful counterattacks. Usually, this is where a fighter can't easily readjust - a right-handed fighter's dead side will be on his left, preferably far enough to his side and back that even his left jab will be rendered useless. When someone is on a fighter's dead side, they have an enormous, if momentary, advantage.

888888888888888888888

**Dead Side**

Kagome waited at the restaurant for an hour and a half before giving up on him. Ignoring the sympathetic looks from the waitresses and the smirks of the busboys, she paid for her single, melting drink and gathered up her belongings.

"He stood me up, Miroku," she said when she hit the sidewalk, her cell phone cradled between her shoulder and ear.

"Really? Are you going over to his place to check on him?"

She frowned up at the street signs. "Maybe. It could be nothing. He could have been busy."

"He's working for Naraku. This could be far more than getting caught at the office like any normal boyfriend, Kagome." He paused. "You can't be afraid of every shadow now that there's more to care about than getting a criminal off the street."

"I hate it when you know what I'm thinking," she murmured.

She could almost hear the understanding smile in his voice. "That's what I'm here for," he said before his tone brightened. "He probably just fell asleep. You can wake him up, tell him all about my _fantastic_ idea about how to save his skin and yours, and finish out your plans for the night. You know, the _fun_ stuff."

"You're such a pervert," she replied, but she was laughing all the same.

"Ah, that's the _other_ reason I'm here."

She hung up a moment later, feeling confident as she made her way to Sesshoumaru's place. The dog demon _was_ prone to dozing in the early hours of the evening. _If I find him in bed, at least we won't have to go far to end our evening properly, _she thought with a grin.

Her hopes dimmed the moment she opened the door and felt the cold, still air. No one had been here in days.

888888888888888888888


End file.
